


Cotton Lace

by gyumyungho



Series: Buttercream Frosting [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Huang Ren Jun, Lingerie, M/M, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Lee Jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyumyungho/pseuds/gyumyungho
Summary: the last thing that renjun would want today is probably the chances that the campus' most wanted bachelor finding his dirty secret in the laundry room, right?
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Series: Buttercream Frosting [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056194
Comments: 3
Kudos: 181





	Cotton Lace

renjun rummages through his pile of fresh laundry, internally panicking as he can not find the one item he has been strictly keeping it a secret from literally everyone and everything 

"fuck" renjun curses, slumping against his bed when he fails to find his favorite pair of baby pink lace trimmed panties, renjun tidies up the rest of his laundry and proceeds to awkwardly walk to the dorm's laundry room, praying that there's no one in there.

renjun freezes in his tracks when he sees a man inside, obviously minding his own business, renjun was just about to abort this thing and come search for it after he had left but the universe really wasn't at his side right now. renjun panics when the man finds his panties and picks it up, he seemed like he was thinking over it before deciding he'd keep it for god knows what. 

renjun panics again when the man turns around and their eyes met, renjun knows him, he's the guy that lives next door and had troubled renjun over a few things like having parties until dawn and fucking so loud that renjun couldn't sleep at night. lee jeno, not only he's a horrible neighbor but he's really fucking attractive that it was unfair to the rest of the human race, renjun had more than once gotten jealous of his looks and his reputation around campus, he's the type that wears leather jackets and everyone seems to worship him and his godly looks. 

"uuh... uhm y-you're-- ..i'm sorry-- that's my-- uh that's mine" renjun stutters, he curses himself because why couldn't he just go? renjun could just buy another pair off of amazon or something but here he is now, fully aware that he's embarrassing himself in front of the school's most handsome man. 

"these?" jeno scoffs, holding up the dainty piece of fabric in the air, "you're telling me these are yours?" 

"yes" stupid renjun, he could've told him that those were his nonexistent girlfriend's or something but no.

"huh.. i don't believe it" jeno inspects the small garment "these are so small no way it fits on you" 

renjun's face is basically completely red at this point, "it fits" renjun could've dropped this conversation minutes ago but he didn't, he really didn't know why.

"no way" jeno scoffs again, "prove it" 

renjun's eyes widen "what? no!" and jeno laughs, "cmon, just wear it, it isn't that hard" jeno walks over to where renjun is, leaving only a few centimeters between them. jeno smiles, his hand reaching behind renjun to push the door shut "no one will see" 

"still! no way i'm doing that for you!" renjun's ears are now burning from embarrassment, their noticeable height difference made renjun feel small, jeno is still holding his panties in his hand, "do it or I'll tell everyone that the boy next door likes to wear girl panties to get off or whatever you do with these" 

renjun's eyes burn with humiliation, jeno is so close now, his hand is hovering over his waist while the other hands renjun his panties, "cmon, it won't hurt to see"

renjun grabs it and walks away from jeno who's guarding the door incase the other boy backs out, jeno smiles, his hands folds over his chest while he studies renjun's body from afar

renjun curses, he hesitantly takes off his shorts, leaving him in his normal briefs "oh so you do have normal underwear huh" jeno smirks and renjun glares at him, he was about to wear his panties over his briefs before jeno stops him, "nuh uh, briefs off first, i want to see you only in the girl panties" 

renjun lets out a shaky breath as he turns around and shyly slips off his briefs, jeno lets out a wolf whistle as he sees renjun's smooth bare ass and renjun quickly puts on the panties, not wanting to stay naked for another second in front of jeno. 

"happy?" renjun asks, jeno smiles when he checks the smaller male out, the panties looked delicate on him, the soft pink colour of the fabric decorates his smooth legs, jeno walks over to him, "you're pretty, what's your name again?"

"r-renjun.." renjun answers and he tries to wear his pants again but suddenly jeno is already at his side, his hand stops renjun from doing so and the other rests on renjun's waist, "hello renjun, im jeno" jeno smiles and renjun was about to ask him to back off before he felt both of jeno's arm lifting him up to sit on top of the washing machine there, "what are you doi-" and just like that renjun's brain short-circuited when he felt plush lips being pressed against his own, renjun debates whether he should pull away but the kiss felt too nice, felt too warm and inviting that he can't help but melt into jeno's kiss, suddenly everything felt so hot and the next thing he realizes is that jeno's hand already made its way under renjun's shirt

jeno breaks the kiss and moves to attacking his neck, renjun could only let out little sounds of pleasure when jeno kisses and sucks on his sensitive spot, "can i?" jeno murmurs into renjun's neck and renjun had to think for a second to realize that jeno is asking for permission to take off his shirt

"sure" renjun gasps out and jeno was quick to remove his shirt and tossing it onto the floor, jeno didn't waste any seconds and began to attack renjun's nipples, swirling his tongue and nipping at it to elicit any reactions from the other boy, jeno is only satisfied when he sees renjun whimpering and squirming from his touches

but it all ended too soon because the next second jeno had moved away, renjun is confused, "hmm on a second thought," jeno smirks, knowing that he has the full leverage here "you don't want people to know about this right?" jeno brushes his fingers against the soft fabric of renjun's panties and renjun shook his head

"i'm bored so let's play a game!" jeno began, "you'll be my little servant for a week or i'll tell people that you do freaky things with your girl panties!"

"are you crazy?! no!" renjun glares at jeno, "are you sure? it'll be a week of me ordering you around versus ruining your reputation forever"

renjun thinks for a moment, it isn't that bad honestly compared to having the campus' favorite hot boy spreading rumors about you, renjun bites his lip, "...sure" and jeno seems really satisfied with his answer, "great, it starts now, do my laundry would you?" jeno smiles as he leans back on the wall, renjun was about to wear his shirt again but jeno tuts, "nuh uh, do my laundry only in your panties, i like seeing you like this" 

renjun thinks that he'd really regret this

\---

the tasks wasn't hard at first, jeno only made him follow him around when there weren't any classes and order him to buy snacks and clean his room (which renjun was glad bc jeno's room is just a floor above his and his room isn't messy like he imagined)

though renjun began to regret this when one day jeno came into his room uninvited when renjun was showering, and you could imagine the shock when renjun came out to see jeno laying down on his bed unashamedly, renjun curses when he almost let his towel slip and jeno laughs in amusement

"what do you want?" renjun hisses, "nothing, i'm just bored" 

"you don't have any work to do?" renjun walks to his closet and he would be lying if he says that he doesn't feel jeno's staring at his back, "no"

"would you mind getting out then? i'm trying to change into my clothes" renjun turns around expecting to see jeno still on his bed so he almost yelled when he sees jeno standing right behind him

"jeno what the f-"

"where's your panties?" now that caught renjun off guard

"what" 

"i wanna see them!" jeno said almost enthusiastically, "cmon i already know, i wanna see if you have any more!" now jeno is standing so close that renjun's naked chest is almost pressing onto jeno's own broad chest, the proximity made renjun blush and jeno seemed to notice

"you're really red, renjun" his smile is so smug that renjun wishes he could punch it away, "cmon, won't hurt to see"

renjun contemplates for a second, the quicker he do the stuff jeno wants, the sooner it'll be over with, renjun hesitantly opens the small drawer space that stores his pretty clothings, blushing furiously in the process since it wasn't only panties that he stored in them,

"you have lingerie too?" jeno grins in amusement and picks up the sheer, almost transparent babydoll up, renjun sighed and snatch it back, quickly stuffing them inside the drawer and pushing it close

"aww i didn't get to see you wear them" jeno smirks and steps closer to renjun, purposefully getting inside his personal space and distracting the smaller boy so his other hand could sneakily open the drawer and pull out a random pair of renjun's panties

renjun was about to push him off before jeno surges in for a messy kiss, leaving renjun surprised for a second before the smaller boy gradually melts down with every swipe of jeno's tongue on his lips,

jeno took this opportunity to slip the panties inside renjun's hands and jeno breaks the kiss "put that on for me, kitten"

renjun, still drunk from the kiss, could barely think straight and so he turns around and shakily wore the white lacy thong jeno picked out, renjun thought he found a loophole by keeping the towel still on his waist but jeno was having none of that, 

jeno sighs and sits back on renjun's bed, patting his thigh in motion for renjun to come over, renjun had no choice but to obey, his hands kept the towel around his waist in place, scared that it might fall off any second,

jeno had renjun standing in between his thighs, his hands placed atop of renjun's own that was holding his towel, "baby, if you don't want to do this then i will leave okay?" and renjun almost panics at that, does he want jeno to leave? no?

with no response from renjun, jeno stood up, kissing him on the cheek before seeming to head off the door, "wait, jeno.." renjun whimpers, there was definitely something that kept renjun pulled to jeno and he couldn't place what it was

jeno hums and looks back, renjun stood frozen, the moment jeno turned around seemed to have knocked any words out of renjun's throat, though he manages to barely push out "don't leave, i-i want you, please"

jeno smiles at this, walking over to him and picking him up easily as he surges in for another heated kiss, jeno carries both of them to the center of renjun's bed without breaking their kiss, renjun seemed to be lost in the kiss because he definitely didn't feel his towel slipping off the moment jeno laid both of them on the bed, 

"fuck, renjun, you look so sexy" jeno grits out when he sees renjun straddling him with only his very minimal piece of clothing on, the delicacy of the lace thong really accentuates every little curves of his waist and hips and the milkiness of his bare legs, jeno growls before flipping their positions, now renjun is laid flat on his back while jeno hovers over him, 

jeno starts attacking renjun's perky nipples first, licking and nipping at it until renjun writhes under him, drool trailing on the corner of his open mouth and head blank just from nipple play, jeno smirks at this, renjun is sensitive and jeno would like to exploit that

renjun lets out a pathetic whine when jeno bucks his hips against renjun's, grinding the rough material of his jeans against renjun's barely covered cocklet, it didn't take long until jeno peeks down to see renjun's hard and leaking, renjun whines out jeno's name as the latter undresses his shirt, revealing his sculpted body and renjun drools again

"jeno, please.." renjun moans out, his hands tries to reach for jeno's belt but the younger swats it away, "be patient and you'll get what you want" jeno flips renjun again, this time his chest laid on the mattress while jeno props renjun's knees so his ass is raised up, jeno couldn't resist but to slap it hard and renjun lets out a yelp, "do you have lube, baby?" jeno asks and renjun nods, mumbling out "top drawer" and jeno quickly fetches the halfway used bottle,

renjun whimpers when he feels jeno set aside his panties and slicked fingers began to toy around renjun's rim while his other dry hand made its way to tease his cocklet, jeno smirks when he sees renjun lightly shaking just from teasing, "jeno.. jeno more please!" jeno moves his hand from renjun's cock to his lips, pushing his fingers inside renjun's wet mouth and pushing his tongue down, letting renjun suck on his fingers in the time being while his other hand slowly starts to intrude renjun's tight hole

renjun squirms around jeno's hold when he feels jeno's long fingers toying inside him, unlike renjun's short fingers, jeno manages to reach into places that he cannot reach himself, every brush of his finger pads pushing and massaging his walls made renjun moan, jeno continues to tease him until renjun looks like he's about to cum in any second, so by the time jeno hears his moans get uneven and shaky, he pulls out his fingers harshly, forcing out a cry from renjun as he just gotten his orgasm ripped out from his grips

"wha--" renjun tries to look at jeno but the younger had other plans, jeno firmly held renjun's nape so his face is pressed against the soft pillow beneath, making him unable to turn his head and see what jeno's up to, 

renjun was about to complain but in the end he shut his mouth close when he heard rustling behind him and moments later he feels the weight of something thick and long resting on the curve of his ass, 

renjun whimpers in anticipation when he hears the filthy squelching of jeno jacking off to the sight of his pink fluttery hole, renjun tries to shake his hips to rile the younger up and jeno growls "keep that attitude and ill just make you my sex toy for the next month"

renjun whines when he hears jeno's tone, the idea of being fucked by the most desirable student in campus for a whole month made his cock leak even more, though his fantasizing got cut short when he feels jeno's thick cock pushing inside him, "shit, your hole is swallowing up my cock so well" jeno curses, getting even more harder when he felt renjun's velvety walls enveloping his throbbing cock

the first thrust knocked renjun's breath out and his knees wobbled, jeno kept his pace steady, mostly aiming for the spot that would make renjun cry out, jeno wasn't even trying when suddenly renjun's knees collapsed to the bed and his little cock spurts out white, "already?" jeno chuckles, flipping renjun so he's on his back and pushing his knees so its folded against his chest, revealing his pretty pink hole even more now

jeno dives back in when he thinks renjun is ready for another round, pushing his cock into him and watching it slide smoothly inside, jeno took his time this time, sliding in and out leisurely, enjoying the sight of the way his cock disappears inside the smaller male, the lacy thong that has been set aside this whole time is now wet and sticky from renjun's own cum, the way the thin fabric clings onto renjun's body did things to jeno's head that made him change his pace into a more harsher one 

"fuck, couldn't resist if you looked like this" jeno grips renjun's thighs and renjun whimpers, his head is basically empty from all thoughts except from how much pleasure his body is receiving, it took them a few minutes of vigorous pounding until jeno stutters his hips and unloads his come inside renjun's raw fucked out hole, when jeno pulls out renjun could feel the copious amount of cum leaking from his hole, making renjun let out a sob as he felt empty again

"don't worry baby i still have more to fill you up" jeno chuckles darkly and suddenly jeno maneuvers them both so renjun's sitting on jeno's cock while the younger is comfortably laid down on the bed, "no... this position..." renjun squeaks out, he felt too weak to ride him but the way jeno soothingly rubs his thighs and the little whisper of praises finally gave renjun the push to lift his hips slowly, stopping when only the tip is left in and sinking back down deliciously, it drove jeno crazy, the way renjun would let tiny moans out when he sinks down on his cock, or the way renjun's thighs would shake whenever he lifts himself up, letting jeno's cock drag against his walls. 

jeno lets renjun ride him until the smaller had arches back with a cry, wetting jeno's abs with his cum and finally giving up and slumps over jeno's chest while he catches his breath, renjun let himself be manhandled by jeno as he had no energy left to resist, this time with renjun back on the bed while jeno fucks into his wet loose hole until renjun heard jeno grunts and he felt the familiar wetness and warmth of his cum filling him up, 

renjun whimpers when jeno pulls out, the cum flows freely down his inner thighs and jeno couldn't help but stare at it, making the smaller boy blush and press his legs together in a pathetic attempt of hiding it

"jeno?" renjun calls and no response from the younger who seemed to be lost in thought while still staring at renjuns hole, and renjun could almost hear the cogs turning inside jeno's brain well until the younger suddenly pulls renjun's legs up and folding it over his chest, making renjun let out a yelp as he proceeds to dip his face in between his legs and renjun moans when he felt a wet tongue licking a stripe over his hole

"jeno wha-- aah!" renjun moans when he feels jeno's tongue playing inside his hole, almost as if he's tongue fucking renjun while the smaller male writhes and moans above him

"jeno please, i'm gonna come again" renjun whimpers when jeno gave him no response but instead continue eating him out until renjun shoots another string of cum, now watery and further soiling his stomach and the sheets underneath them

the first thing jeno said to renjun after catching their breaths was "we have to buy you a plug for next time" and renjun gave him a ridiculous look, "next time?"

"yeah, next time" jeno smiles and kisses renjun's cheek, "do you not want it there to be a 'next time'?" and renjun blushes, "no, i want it there to be a next time"

renjun looks up to see jeno's face and he's surprised to see the warmth of the smile he's giving him "okay then"

**Author's Note:**

> some probably already read this on twitter but i wanted to post it on ao3 to see if the audience here likes it fic or if my writing is actual s h i t :D 
> 
> fics in ao3 are like.. soooo soooo sooo amazing and beautiful and the authors are extremely talented and im scared to like.. upload a bad fic here ikejznehydenbdz


End file.
